


Derdriu, Aftermath

by noseforsatu (berryargento)



Series: duskdreaming [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/noseforsatu
Summary: Set after Crimson Flower route Chapter 14, Master Tactician.The mage found the right moment of silence just before she embarks to the path of the war, leaving her allegiance and the memories behind to pursue the truth.





	Derdriu, Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> It is started as a drabble for personal fictober project to chase away depression and writerblock and ... I thirst for more hilda/lys. This fic will be comprised as a series under 'duskdreaming' and will consist of three--wait, edit, FOUR part fics. 
> 
> Pardon for the intrusion. And anyway, I know all the playthrough videos screaming Hilda should be killed in that chapter but yea, ok, we can go around and don't kill her (wink)

When Lysithea came to, she is still seeing the distant orange sky full of Wyvern Riders and still smelling the sea of Derdriu.

Her head is throbbing, she didn’t remember the last thing happened before her eyes as she concentrated to make sure her attack is hit squarely on the unit approaching her.

Lysithea was sure to cast her dark magic, counting that it would at least keep the enemy’s non-magic unit at bay while she braced for any incoming archers or worst, it’s their Professor’s unit that welcomed the protection in the town with her almost unbeatable Sword of Creator in her hands.

The plan was actually simple: _fight or flight, dead or alive_; this battle is the last straw that the Alliance have against the Empire, who’s building in strength after the beacon of hope is back to spread their wings.

Professor Byleth Eisner housed a power akin of thousands of trained troops—her gifted power is nowhere of a match to anybody, even after five years passed since her disappearance. If not backed with right tactic, no one can squirm out of the danger radius, let alone to stand firmly and fight back.

The goal of this battle was not to win against the Empire power, Lysithea noticed as Claude gave his overview in one of the war council: _it is alright if Alliance is about to fall now to the Empire’s hand, as the Great Bridge of Myrrdin has been conquered._

Great Bridge of Myrrdin, a fortress separated the Empire and the Alliance, also a stronghold that is protected by House Gloucester initially until Claude assigned Judith to guard. Though, as House Gloucester allied with the Empire as Claude kept the condition of peace by the outside, the Empire side didn’t prolong the battle to occupy the place.

Lysithea recalled how Claude was pretty devastated to know that The Hero of Daphnel has been vanquished. Not to mention, Leonie and Ignatz also sustained heavy injuries after the siege. Then again, Claude maintained a cool head, continue on moving with his plan. _‘They won’t be amused if I dwell on the lost,’_ Claude said it half-jokingly with his usual jeer, though Lysithea understand how much he should be affected to see his friends are wounded in the war on his watch.

The last remaining of power in Leicester Alliance gathered by Claude’s command to prepare for the Empire’s strike at the Aquatic Capital, Derdriu. Derdriu is the strategic place for the Empire to take, as it means that they already conquered the Alliance in full circle, ensuring that the rest of Alliance nobles should be joining Empire’s cause after the capital has fallen.

To back up with his plan, Claude also introduced the remaining of Alliance armies to the presence of Nader, one of the most feared general belonged to Almyra, also someone whom Claude trust. The snow-haired woman questioned how Claude could secure a helping hand from the neighboring country, in which Claude only said to leave the topic until they are able to ‘turn the tides’.

Lysithea was tasked by Claude to guard the city along with most of the Alliance’s armies. The reinforcement will keep on coming by the city’s ports, also the Almyran armies will launch a surprise attack from their ships. Almyran armies used Wyverns for better mobility, they can approach the city from the seaside as quick as possible, which added more defense to Derdriu in general.

_The battle, even with the ironclad guard and carefully-crafted tactics they have prepared, would still be hard_, Edelgard herself will show up on the frontlines and guide her troops, just like when she took over the Great Bridge of Myrrdin.

The red flag with two-headed eagles swayed against the wind with pride. Lysithea looked up to the sight of the banner, squinted at how distant it looked now even though it is so close, and so unfriendly; a threat looming on the horizon that speaks of impending doom.

No, it wasn’t like Lysithea hated the Adrestian Empire for no reason. Or just a simple ‘hate’ because how the Empire started the war. Everything is mixed and Lysithea knew she has yet to find her ‘true’ answer despite the perilous years of searching.

Knowing the risk, Lysithea was ready to embrace everything—even death—with this very battle ahead. While there’s a little hope for her to learn the truth by joining the Empire, it would be all decided in this fight.

She can still feel the adrenaline coursing against her body. Her view was set ahead as the fortress guard announced that the Empire banner is approaching the dock.

She faintly remembered how Edelgard yelled at the Professor and Hubert to take part of their part of armies outside the border to where Almyra’s reinforcement ships raised their flags, then—

“—Hello? Earth to Lysithea?”

Lysithea jolted at the sight of pinkette hovering above. A slap of bandage on her cheek, not to mention there’s a trail of bandages up to her arms and her tattered clothing, yet she is still grinning wide like nothing happened. Blinking, Lysithea takes in the fact that Hilda is the one giving her a lap pillow while she is resting at one of the hedge of unbroken fortress walls.

At their left side, an emergency tent for tending the wounded is present. She could hear the unruly crowds coming from the inside. A lot of voices shouting, either asking for the gauze or screaming in pain. It was so noisy that Lysithea was glad that she is outside.

_Ah_, now Lysithea remembered more about things before she was unconscious. It is slowly coming back. Hilda was right behind her in the formation. They were guarding the city in the fortress together. Then, her body just move on its own when bracing the coming of the Adrestian Emperor to the area.

“Say something? You’re freaking me out there with all the staring.” Hilda said. She then poked Lysithea’s cheek, the latter groaned.

“Sorry.”

“Oh, or are you still hurt?” Hilda was concerned.

“No, I’m fine.” Lysithea shakes her head. “Just let me lie down for a bit.”

Hilda didn’t bring herself to comment at first, visibly clamming up. Lysithea watched as Hilda tried to distract herself somehow, looking at her right where the distant sea of Derdriu can be seen, or the medic tent that is bustling with people. Lysithea felt that Hilda has a lot to say, but she kept it to herself, perhaps minding of Lysithea’s state of being.

Hilda.

_Hilda Valentine Goneril. The second-in-command to Claude von Riegan. An unspoken advisor. A busybody._ Lysithea studied the lockjaw of Hilda’s as it moved, constricted as she held her tongue. A part of Lysithea suddenly reminiscing about a lot of distant past instead of recalling the important bits that happened just a little while ago, but Lysithea has no other choice but to allow herself to.

“Are you good enough to talk more?” Hilda suddenly asked. Lysithea pondered.

“It’s alright, as long as I don’t need to move too much.”

“Good, since I want to complain.”

Hilda’s brows knitted to an uncharacteristic spike. Her eyes were glaring. This is not her usual joking mode, she is really seething with anger. Lysithea found herself shivering at the cold exterior.

“That was a reckless one, Lady Ordelia.” She gritted her teeth, though her tense posture wasn’t there very long, she eased with a sigh. “Thankfully, Edelgard spared you or I’ll freak out if you’re about to turn into ashes while trying to shield me from her.”

Edelgard. The Adrestian Emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg. Now Hilda mentioned the exact name, another bits of memory is coming back to her.

Edelgard asked her to join the Black Eagles Strike Force—to help The Empire in this war; while it was surprising, Lysithea wasn’t one to be surprised. Claude ever said something similar during the war council of Alliance.

Out of everyone in the Leicester Alliance, Lysithea and maybe Lorenz are the only two with ties with The Empire based to their geographical state and familial history. As House Gloucester already maintained the fealty with The Empire, House Ordelia should be next to the list, or they can simply remove them from the list.

Claude might not know about the exact Lysithea’s past with The Empire and Insurrection of Seven, but he should have studied about everything to be able to mention about how Edelgard might be interested personally to persuade Lysithea to join her.

_‘I won’t pry, Lys. Though, I know there should be more than meets the eye between you and Edelgard, aside of how House Ordelia aided Viscounty of Hyrm.’—_Lysithea couldn’t thank Claude enough for everything - for giving her a chance, for making that The Alliance is not ‘swallowed’ in a whole to The Adrestian Empire.

Just as the leader of Alliance has predicted, after Edelgard troops successfully immobilized Lysithea’s unit, The Emperor came to her personally with their teacher, opening her up to the second chance for Lysithea to pursue the truth.

Then again, she doesn’t remember anything beyond that as she is unconscious next.

“Was I that … reckless?” Lysithea asked. She really didn’t remember _how_ she exactly fight. One thing certain, it does tire her out more than usual. Hilda on the receiving end scrunched her forehead more, shooting an incredulous look to the fallen mage.

“If only Claude’s still here to vouch for my alibi.” Hilda shook her head. “You were. You obliterated the front cavalry units, yes, but it put you in a tough spot.”

Lysithea blinked a few times at the mention of Claude, and the scorn on Hilda’s face. “Where’s … Claude?”

There’s no presence of Claude close to them either, not even in the healing camp. His voice would bellow unusually loud, it is hard to miss. Lysithea can’t imagine such cunning man die easily, or he came up with a brilliant tactic in the last minute and magically flee. Yeah, she can totally bet on the last one.

“Claude is already gone.” As if answering to her expression, Hilda continued. Lysithea’s eyes widened. The pinkette then chuckled at that, where Lysithea looked away, appalled by how easily readable she is.

“No, not as ashes. He’s bidding his goodbyes earlier and leaving us to either join the Empire or do whatever.”

“Oh.” Lysithea couldn’t form anything else to reply. “So he’s going to claim his throne in Almyra.”

Hilda nodded, then her eyes wandered once again, this time far across the sea. Perhaps to the direction where Claude and the ship of Almyra have set sail to—to another world.

Claude never mentioned clearly about his relation to the Almyra and said to leave it for later, but Judith was kind to at least confirm of their suspicion. He is the leader for Alliance by how he is a grandson of the late Duke Riegan, yes, but he is also has a throne waiting him back home at Almyra as he was born as a child to Almyra’s King.

His dream to open the closed Fodlan to another possibilities can work within two paths: he broke the barrier from the inside or he made the peaceful treaty from the outside.

With this final battle of Alliance, he seem to have entrusted the future of Fodlan to Edelgard, while he did his part to be an outsider later. He had carefully laid out his plan and every pieces should fall to where it should.

Lysithea focused to see Hilda once more, how her forlorn gaze is for once unbroken. Yet, Lysithea didn’t bring herself to interrupt; things happened so fast that they—mostly maybe Hilda—was unable to catch her breath.

Lysithea doesn’t know whether the knowledge of Claude being an heir to Almyra Kingdom is devastating or not to Hilda, since House Goneril has been protecting Fodlan’s Locket for long from invasion to that particular neighboring country. Not to mention, the rumors are there that Duke Holst Goneril once said to be the successor to the late Duke Riegan as the leader of the Alliance, if only Claude is not there. Knowing Hilda though, she is not the type to mind about political things, as she and Claude are friends for so long already.

But then, the pinkette’s expression just now doesn’t fit the criteria of all the analyzing that Lysithea did in her head.

(_That sadness just now on her face, what does it really mean?_)

“Claude is back home, and you’ll join Edelgard. So this is how it should be.” Hilda said, after a long moment of silence. She looked down again to meet Lysithea’s wandering eyes. Hilda poked on her cheek again. This time, Lysithea didn’t groan.

“How about you, then?” Hilda turned back to Lysithea’s question. “Are you going to join Black Eagles’ Strike Force too?”

“I won’t,” a straight answer. “I’d prefer living off freely somewhere than being included in the war, now that Claude has left and my role is no longer needed anywhere.”

Lysithea didn’t hide her disappointment, even though Hilda’s answer is just, Hilda-like. “… Are you sure?”

“Yep!” She confirmed. “Don’t worry. I already told Edelgard that I’d send you to them after you have recovered. I won’t hold you as a hostage or something.”

“A hostage for what?”

“Dunno? Maybe I suddenly in need for quick money?” Hilda joked.

“Don’t you dare,” Lysithea let out a weak laugh anyway.

“Pfft. Like hell I would.”

Their laughter settled rather fast, much to Lysithea’s dismay. _So this is the point where it breaks_, the point where she say her farewell to The Golden Deer and the memory of The Alliance, perhaps to finally learn the truth hidden by the cloak of Adrestian Empire.

To uncover the experimentation. To know whether Edelgard is taking part on those horrifying past she had experienced or not. To know the truth behind the Crest. To recover what’s that she had been lost.

_Maybe._

That has been Lysithea’s goal from the start.

For some reason, Lysithea didn’t want to think of anything else right now, but to this person whom she will be seeing for the last time.

Once she turned her back to The Empire, nothing is left of Alliance. House Ordelia will surely declare their support to Empire on her stead. The remaining nobles of Alliance may or may not join below The Empire banner and flee to the protection of The Kingdom. After Alliance has fallen, The Empire should have set their eyes to The Kingdom next. Perhaps taking over Arianrhod, or straight to the throat of Fhirdiad. The battle will continue.

The war is far from ending. But Lysithea believed that she will be able to reach what she sought for.

And then, the Alliance, _the Golden Deer—_it is all gone. Nothing will be left after this. She knew that it is inevitable and her heart still ached. Of the memories. Of the passing time. Of the warmth of the past.

Lysithea didn’t know how long Hilda stared down to her, and why Lysithea was reaching for the scarred cheek of hers. The sole owner of Freikugel should have battled with her full might just like during their school days, and Lysithea was out cold to witness it.

Hilda may always say that she’s not up for fighting, wanting to watch by the sidelines as everyone is doing their best. However, it wasn’t the case. Just like how her brother is praised left and right by his strength, Hilda trailed just behind him. Though she made sure that she doesn’t impress anybody and she doesn’t make anyone expect more of her, staying behind her own border, playing the card of a lazy, cheeky girl. Laziness might be something that is out of Lysithea’s dictionary, but she can’t say she hated Hilda’s laziness. She is pretending to be lazy, which requires even more effort than showing an actual diligence.

Hilda might swing her axe as she pleases. Hilda might be hard to guess as of where she’s headed. But Hilda is Hilda—she cares enough. She helps enough. She is there until the bitter end while others may not.

Just like right now.

Hilda is the last to stay at the remnants of the Alliance—the Golden Deer.

And then, Lysithea von Ordelia is—

“… Then, you won’t be here when I’m back?” Lysithea’s next question was close to a whisper. Hilda held the mage’s hand dear.

“I’d be back to my home even though I’m planning on traveling far, silly,” Hilda’s answer was quiet. “I can only hope you’re not back later as an ash after the war, though.”

“I won’t.”

They exchanged vows with a sheepish grin and a mutual sarcasm, before Lysithea broke the contact, propped herself up to sit beside Hilda. She wasn’t strong enough yet to support herself and Hilda caught her in the right time. Lysithea sought for Hilda’s gloved hand, Hilda reciprocated with holding hers, caressing on each smaller fingers.

They kept on holding hands as the dusk beckoned them, for the night to come later and they finally parted, away to the promised days.


End file.
